smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Attack of the Purple Smurfs (Hero Stories)/Part 3
When they got Clumsy back to Papa Smurf's lab, they were ready to test the cure. "GNAP!" Clumsy shouted as he tried to free himself from a rope that was tied around him. "Handy! Pinch his tail!" Papa Smurf said. Handy pinched Clumsy's tail causing him to react in pain, and as soon as his mouth was open, Papa Smurf fired the pill through a straw and down Clumsy's throat, causing him to bounce uncontrollably round the room and land hard on the floor. "He's still purple!" Smurfette said. "For smurf's sake! He's not moving!" Hero said concernedly. "Clumsy, can you hear me?" Trippy asked also sounding concerned. "Mama Smurf, will Uncle Clumsy be okay?" Saviour asked sounding concerned for her uncle. "I really hope he's okay," Oracle added also sounding concerned for him. "Of course he will, my little ones," Wonder answered them kindly. "Quickly, untie him and smurf him to his house!" Papa Smurf said. "Are you sure that's wise, Pappy Smurf?" Sassette asked. "What happens if he smurfs to?" "He seems like he's outsmurfed, Sassette," Papa Smurf said. "If we can smurf him to his house before that happens, then we should be okay." Sassette still felt unsure as she watched Handy lift Clumsy over his shoulder, with Greedy following close behind him. "Poor Smurf!" he said sadly. "Yeah! It could ruin your appetite!" Greedy said. Clumsy soon came to and noticed he had a chance to bite and spread the disease even further. "GNAP!" he said before biting Handy on the tail. "OWWW! He bit me!!" Handy said before he became a purple Smurf. "GNAP! GNAP!" "GET AWAY! PAPA SMURF!" Greedy shouted as he tried to run away. Both Clumsy and Handy hopped after him until Handy bit him on the tail. "GNAP!" Handy said. "OWWW!" Greedy yelled. "This is a disaster! We have to smurf another cure!" Papa Smurf said. "I really thought the cure would work, Papa Smurf," Mother Smurfette said. "So did I, my dear Janine, but we can't stop for any means necessary," Papa Smurf said. "We better get started on another cure. No Smurf is to disturb us for any means." "Yes, Papa Smurf!" all the Smurfs said in unison. "Until we smurf up with it, return to your homes and stay there," Mother Smurfette advised. "Yes, Mother Smurfette!" all the Smurfs said again. ... Later in the laboratory, Papa Smurf and Mother Smurfette spent countless hours on making another cure. "There! I hope this ointment will smurf better results!" he said. "I sure hope so, Papa Smurf," Mother Smurfette said. Soon, they yet again had the non-infected Smurfs gathered at the speaking mushroom. "Brave Smurfs! I need you! We must capture a...," Papa Smurf said, before all his little Smurfs refused to volunteer. This angered him and Mother Smurfette greatly. "Ah! So that's how it is? Well, you, you, and you will be volunteers to smurf a purple one!" Papa Smurf said, pointing to Jokey, Dempsey, and Nikolai. "And get smurfing!" he shouted as the three Smurfs ran off into the forest to complete their given task. "How are we gonna do this, comrades?" Nikolai questioned as they walked amongst the foliage. "Wait! I've got a smurf! Here's what we're gonna do...," Jokey said as he discussed his idea with the others. "Okay! Let's see who smurfs the shortest smurf!" Jokey said holding three straws in his hand, and soon all the straws were taken. "Uh, it's me!" Dempsey said, sounding rather annoyed. "Yep!" Jokey said. Dempsey soon placed himself in a small clearing and waited for a purple Smurf. "Shh!" Nikolai said to Jokey. The hours passed and nothing had happened. "I'm starting to get bored here," Dempsey called out, sounding annoyed. Soon they could hear a voice close by. "GNAP!" the voice said. "Bring it, you purple freak!" Dempsey shouted raising his fists. Nikolai turned his head and noticed that Jokey was the one that made that noise. "Come on! Be serious, Jokey! You don't play those sorts of jokes!" Nikolai said angrily. "Oh come on, Nikki! It's funny!" Jokey joked, until they heard a familiar voice coming from nearby, it was the voice of Hefty. "GNAP!" the voice said. "Watch out!" Nikolai said, and soon purple Hefty appeared. He seen Dempsey standing defenseless with his back turned. "GNAP! GNAP!" he sniggered. "Hurry!" Jokey said, and soon Nikolai picked up a large rock and threw it at Hefty, striking him in the head. "We got him! We got him!" Jokey said. "Whew," Dempsey said sounding very relieved. Shortly afterwards, they brought Hefty back to the village and took him to Papa Smurf's lab. "GNAP!" Hefty shouted as he struggled with the rope that was tied around his waist. "Okay! Smurf him with the ointment!" Papa Smurf said handing the ointment to Jokey. "Let's go!" he said as he poured the ointment all over Hefty and soon all the other Smurfs were helping him. "Smurf everywhere!" Jokey said. "A little more! There, that's enough! Wipe him off!" Papa Smurf said. "The ointment didn't work, Papa Smurf," Oracle said. "Uncle Hefty's still purple!" Saviour said. "Yet another failure," Papa Smurf said beginning to sound frustrated. Hefty began trying to free himself from the rope and using his strength, ripped the ropes clean off. "GNAP!" Hefty shouted. "RUN FOR IT!" Hero shouted, as he, Wonder, Papa Smurf, Mother Smurfette, Oracle, Saviour, and the adult Smurflings ran away, as Hefty infected the other Smurfs. "GNAP! GNAP! GNAP!" they all said. Papa Smurf once again had the last few remaining Smurfs and Smurfettes gathered at the speaking mushroom. "Smurfs! The situation is serious! None of my remedies have smurfed any results! Meanwhile, fifteen of us have already been smurfed by this terrible sickness and...," Papa Smurf said before he heard of the sound of another Smurf getting infected. "...we must save those sixteen victims before we're all infected! To do so, we must capture the purple fly and study it! Maybe that will smurf us the cure! It'll be dangerous, but it's our last smurf! We must get the purple fly whatever the smurf!" Papa Smurf continued. "So, that's why it's best if we smurf into groups," Mother Smurfette added. All the Smurfs muttered amongst themselves. "Are you sure it's wise to smurf that, Pappy Smurf?" Sassette asked. "Don't worry, my little Smurfs," Papa Smurf said sounding reassuring. "As soon as we smurf the purple fly, me and Mother will smurf everything we can to smurf the cure." All the Smurfs felt a little bit better. "Let's get smurfing, my little Smurfs," Mother Smurfette said before they left the village in order to find the purple fly. "Do you think Papa Smurf will smurf the cure?" Natural whispered to Snappy and Slouchy. "I'm beginning to very much doubt it," Snappy answered. "Now don't smurf this the wrong way, but I think age is finally smurfing its way with Papa Smurf's magical abilities." "I really don't think that," Slouchy said in his usual calm tone. "Papa Smurf always smurfs through in the end." Snappy didn't say anything as they followed the others in to the forest in search of the purple fly. ... A short while later, the remaining Smurfs were out in the forest looking for the purple fly. "Okay, Hero, you smurf with me and Mother!" Papa Smurf said. "But, what about Wonder, Saviour, and Oracle?" Hero asked. "They'll be fine! Go on! And good smurf!" Papa Smurf said as all the Smurfs separated and went to find the purple fly. Off in one direction, Grouchy was with Fergus, Sulky, Nicola, and Takeo, as they looked around. Purple Hefty peeked through a bush and noticed Nicola standing in front of him, searching behind another bush. "GNAP!" Hefty shouted before biting her on the tail. "OWWW!" Nicola yelled. "Oh no! Another one!" Papa Smurf said. "PAPA SMURF! MOTHER SMURFETTE! I SMURFED THE PURPLE FLY!" Trippy shouted. Both Papa Smurf and Mother Smurfette ran towards Trippy's location, but when they got there, they realized that she didn't really catch the purple fly. "No, Trippy! That's a butterfly!" Papa Smurf said. "Oh, sorry," Trippy said. "No need to apologize, Trippy, I known you meant well," Mother Smurfette said. "Thanks, Mama Smurf," Trippy said. In another part of the forest, Snappy, Natural, and Slouchy were busy looking for the purple fly. "Any luck?" Natural asked them. "Nothing!" Slouchy answered. "This is pointless!" Snappy said, sounding like the search was futile. "Smurfling for the fly in this forest is like smurfing for a needle in a haystack." "We can't give up!" Natural said. "Papa Smurf's counting on us to smurf the purple fly so that we can cure the other Smurfs." Snappy could only groan with boredom as he and others continued their search. ... Off in another direction, Wonder was with Saviour and Oracle looking around for the purple fly. "Smurf anything?" Wonder asked them. "I can't smurf anything, Aunt Wonder," Oracle responded. "Nope, nothing, Mama Smurf!" Saviour answered, as they continued to look. Purple Handy emerged from behind a boulder and noticed Wonder was just in front of him. As Saviour and Oracle continued to look, Savior noticed purple Handy was behind her mother. "MAMA SMURF! LOOK OUT!" she yelled, and soon Handy bit Wonder on the tail. "OWWWW!" she yelled. "Saviour... Oracle... find your Papa Smurf... Glub... Glob," she said before she became a purple Smurf. "GRANDPA SMURF! PAPA SMURF!" Saviour yelled. Papa Smurf, Mother Smurfette, and Hero could hear Saviour and Oracle calling for them and they soon caught up to them. "What's up, little ones?" Hero said. "Oh, Papa Smurf!" Saviour cried. "Mama Smurf's purple!" "She was smurfed by Uncle Handy!" Oracle added. Hero soon gave his daughter a hug. "Don't worry... as soon as we smurf the purple fly, we'll cure every Smurf!" he said kindly. Soon they could hear a familiar buzzing coming from close by, and they soon spotted the purple fly. "AHA! I found it!" Papa Smurf said as he swung his net around and eventually catching the purple fly, but it soon took off dragging him with it. "HEY! PUT ME DOWN! HELP!" Papa Smurf yelled. Hero, Mother Smurfette, Oracle, and Saviour grabbed onto his feet, but the fly took them as well and they soon crashed into a tree. "Let's smurf this fly back to the village for study!" Papa Smurf said. "And maybe we can finally cure all our little Smurfs," Mother Smurftete added. "I sure hope so, Janine," Papa Smurf said. "But If this cure doesn't smurf, then I don't know what will smurf." "Does this mean you won't be able to cure Mama Smurf, Grandpa Smurf?" Saviour asked. "Don't worry, Saviour," Papa Smurf said, sounding reassuring. "We'll smurf everything we can to cure all the Smurfs." "I sure hope so, Grandpa Smurf," Saviour said. "I just don't know how I'll deal with losing Mama Smurf." Smurf to Part 4 Category:Hero the Guardian Smurf stories Category:Attack of the Purple Smurfs chapters Category:A Heroic Smurf's articles